


Do something

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Boners, Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kota era davvero in difficoltà.Non sapeva perché avesse reagito in quel modo, ma doveva trovare presto una soluzione, prima che fosse troppo tardi per fare qualcosa.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Do something

**Do something**

Kota era davvero in difficoltà.

Non sapeva perché avesse reagito in quel modo, ma doveva trovare presto una soluzione, prima che fosse troppo tardi per fare qualcosa.

Kei era disteso accanto a lui, gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione soddisfatta.

Non sembrò notare quanto il più grande fosse toccato da quello che stava facendo, e se anche l’aveva notato non pareva aver intenzione di fare alcunché.

Ma Yabu sapeva bene che non avrebbe dovuto fermarsi.

Se l’avesse fatto, Kei si sarebbe certamente accorto del rigonfiamento nel suo costume, e non voleva scoprire come avrebbe reagito.

Continuò a passargli la crema solare sulle spalle, cercando di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa che non fossero i suoi gemiti soddisfatti o il modo in cui il suo corpo spasimava sotto le sue mani.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Credo che vada bene, Ko.” disse il più piccolo, voltandosi a guardarlo con un sorriso. “O ti stava piacendo?” scherzò, e l’altro forzò una risata.

“No, scusa, hai ragione.” borbottò, posando la crema. “Mi sono distratto, ho finito.” disse, stendendosi accanto a lui a pancia in giù, sperando di rilassarsi abbastanza da dimenticare quanto fosse eccitato.

Rimasero per qualche minuto in silenzio, prima che Kei si voltasse a guardarlo, un’espressione maliziosa in volto.

“Come stai?” chiese tutto d’un tratto, accarezzandosi il petto con le dita, quasi casualmente, sebbene Kota lo conoscesse abbastanza bene da sapere che lo stava facendo di proposito.

“Sto bene. Benissimo.” disse tra i denti, cercando di mantenere il proprio respiro a un livello normale.

Kei rise, muovendo la mano da sé stesso alla schiena del più grande, accarezzandola lentamente.

“Ce l’hai duro.” disse, mordendosi un labbro.

Yabu arrossì, spingendosi leggermente contro il telo e la sabbia, cercando di ignorare il fatto di essere in pubblico.

“Non... non è vero. Non c’è ragione per cui dovrebbe essere così.” cercò di dire, senza convincere l’altro.

“Vuoi che controlli?” chiese Inoo, abbassando la mano al fianco di Kota, più vicino a dove effettivamente voleva essere toccato.

“Sapevi che avrei...” Yabu s’interruppe, sospirando. “Sei tremendo, lo sai, vero?”

Kei rise ancora, annuendo.

“Sì, sono terribile. Ma pensi davvero di essere meglio di me? Fartelo venire duro solo perché mi stavi passando la crema solare? Non è colpa mia se sei un perver...”

“Ok, ok!” disse Kota prima che potesse concludere la frase. “Hai ragione, hai visto. Mi sono eccitato soltanto per quello, puoi davvero farmene una colpa?” sussurrò, cercando di non farsi sentire da nessun’altro.

Kei gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non voglio fartene una colpa. Ma dato che sembra essere colpa mia, mi piacerebbe fare qualcosa per migliorare la situazione.” propose, alzando un sopracciglio.

Kota sbarrò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno.

“E come pensi di fare?” chiese, sperando che il più piccolo non avesse in mente qualcosa che li avrebbe fatti scoprire. O arrestare.

Kei si morse un labbro, pensando a una soluzione.

“Ho visto delle docce prima. Sono abbastanza appartate, non dovrebbe vederci nessuno lì.” disse, alzandosi e aspettando che il più grande lo raggiungesse.

Kota lo guardò, perplesso, cercando di ragionare con la mente e non con il corpo.

“Davvero non vuoi unirti a me?” chiese Kei, iniziando a camminare verso le docce, lasciandolo da solo.

Quasi un minuto.

Kota resistette quasi un minuto prima di seguirlo.

Alla fine era colpa di Kei, no?

Era giusto che fosse lui a risolvere il problema.


End file.
